Sugar Rush Racing School - first half term
by Miss Wipplesnit
Summary: The school every racer for the last 50 years has attended, the greatest racing school in ALL of Litwak's arcade! Follow Torvald Batterbutter through her first term at this very school, where she meets new people, develops new friendships (and rivalries) and even gets some new problems! Find out the many mysteries of a day dreamer at racing school...
1. Sisters parting

Sugar Rush racing school

**So, here's my new story I've been telling you about in my OCs section! Have fun!**

Chapter 1

The girl jumped out of the car as it slowed to a stop, closely followed by her sisters. The school drive was very noisy; suitcases rattling as they were pulled along to gravel, students shouting greetings to their friends, cars driving away or towards the white marble building that loomed in front of her, and tearful goodbyes from emotional families.

She glanced around at the other students she could see. A boy with rainbow hair, a girl with faintly glowing orange eyes, a boy who looked like her cousin, beanie and all, only in reddish colours. She heard several languages, and a few people looked like they just got off a plane.

Then, a red blur caught her eye. "Jubee!" She cried, waving at the young girl who stood a few metres from her. "Torvy! Thank goodness, I've been looking for ages!" Exclaimed the girl's best friend.

Torvald smiled. "We only just got here. This place is crowded!" She shouted over the deafening noise.

Jubileena opened her mouth to reply, but her mother voice sailed through the air towards them; "Jubee honey? Where are you? Come get your suitcase and say goodbye to your mama!" The cherry topped girl blushed, and ran back towards her family, where her mother and sister were waiting.

Torvald smiled, and remembered back to when she first met her best friend, at the age of five years old…

"_Hey, why are you crying?"_

_Jubileena looked up. She thought she was hidden in the little extra tunnel in the jungle gym. She thought no one in the school knew where she'd gone. And yet here was this girl, enormous bow on her golden hair, looking down at her with concern and curiosity. She gulped._

"_My sister keeps being bullied because she's a recolour…"_

_The golden girl sat down next to her._

"_Well then shouldn't it be your sister crying and not you?"_

"_My sister's strong, she can stand up for herself. I'm not really good at taking insults."_

"_Well that's just sissy. I'm just a recolour, but you don't see me crying 'cause I'm being bullied. In fact, my sister's being bullied too, but I'm helping her get through it, not sitting and crying in a tunnel!"_

_The red girl frowned. "I am not a sissy."_

"_Yes you are."_

"_NO I'M NOT!" Came the reply, the words were out of her mouth before she realised she'd said them._

_The other girl grinned. "See? You can stand up for yourself! Name's Torvald. You?" She said, sticking out her hand._

_The other girl shook it happily. "Jubileena."_

"Torvald? Come over here dearie!"

The butterscotch coloured girl spun around and ran over to her sisters and her cousins. Her mother had been too busy working, so they had driven down here with her favourite aunt and uncle, plus her favourite cousin, the Malarkeys.

Sticky, her youngest sister, well half-sister really, had taken her suitcase out of the car boot and put it on the floor next to her. Her half-sister's cousin, Minty Sakura, Sakura for short, was in the midst of removing her heavy suitcase, and her oldest sister, Minty, and her cousin, Swizzle were bickering about something, but they were always bickering. So was she herself. Sakura and Sticky were always reasonably calm though. But Swizzle was only related to her and Minty, so it must be from that side of the family that the stubborn trait comes from.

"Torvald sweetie? Still daydreaming? Come on sweetie, snap out of it!" Laughed her aunt.

She blushed a bright crimson red, then unloaded her suitcase from the car and went to stand with the others. Sakura grinned at her, gestured at Sticky, and mouthed the words "She still got a crush on Swizzle?" quietly. Torvald nodded, smiling slyly. The Japanese racer laughed, as they walked over to the Malarkeys.

"Well, goodbye honey buns!" Said Marley Malarkey fondly as she kissed them all on the forehead. "Mu-um! We're thirteen!" Complained Torvald's green haired cousin. "Never too old for a kiss, sweetie." Stated Mrs Malarkey. "Have fun, all of you!" Shouted T.J Malarkey as they drove off.

The five children made their way into the grand hall, where Torvald caught her breath, astonished. The ceiling rose to dizzying heights, with a white marble roof with golden pillars going up the sides and joining in the middle at the top. The floor was a check work of gold, white and black, and at the far end there was a massive mahogany podium, which reminded Torvald of a judge's stand, facing equally large doors, made out of mahogany with a gilded frame.

They made their way over to a small circle of chairs, where the frozen sisters and the berry twins were waiting for them. Torvald took the seat next to Jubileena, and proceeded to gush on about how beautiful the hall was to the first berry twin, who were called berry twins because of the berry shaped hats they had. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Sticky greeting her best friend, Nougetsia, youngest of the frozen sisters, called that because they were both themed around frozen treats. She introduced Sakura to them both, then started talking to the pink girl besides her about how excited she was. Minty flopped into the seat next to her best friend, Citrusella, and they started talking about … Torvald didn't really know. They were whispering.

Suddenly, a woman's voice came through the loud speaker. Everyone looked at the grandstand, where a tall woman in a lilac suit stood. "Attention students," she started, though she already had everyone's attention, "I would like to welcome you all to Racing School. I am your headmistress, Mrs Éclair. It is a great privilege to come to this school, as great racers have been since 1980, when the game was first created. Racing school is an important part of all racers' backstories, as it features in story mode many times – also, it is a way of knowing where you learnt all of the racing techniques you use from! So I hope you enjoy the two years you will spend here, and please, the bar is already set very high, so set it higher!"

Everyone applauded at the end of the speech. Jubileena looked over at our golden girl, worried. "Oh Torvald, I'd be so nervous if I was you!" Torvald's face housed a mixture of confusion and misunderstanding. "Why?" She asked. "Because they call up the racers in alphabetical orders! You're going to be first! There no one with an A name!" Torvald chuckled, amused at Jubileena's concerns. "Jubileena, how would you know everyone's names already-"

"Minty and Torvald Batterbutter!"

Jubileena looked at Torvald with an expression that read "I told you so", but our butterscotch girl was too wrapped in her own thoughts to notice. She'd remembered Minty technically counted as a Batterbutter, and Zaki was just a nickname. She remembered back to the moment when Minty decided on her new name.

"_Mum!"_

"_Yes Minty dearie?"_

"_Can I change my name?"_

_Mentha dropped the plate she'd been washing in surprise. Torvald sat at the table, ignoring the homework she was doing, mouth hanging open in surprise._

"_Darling, why would you want to change your name?" Questioned the girls' mother, tuning to face her green-clad daughter, who had come running down the stairs._

"_Well, firstly, Minty Batterbutter sounds kind of weird – I mean, mints and butter? Not a good mix. And secondly, when me and Torvy become racers, it'll be weird if we have the same name, Jubee's got a nickname surname for that reason, and thirdly," She bit her lip, and quietly said. "I keep thinking about Dad when I hear it."_

_Torvald gasped silently. Their father had died in a car crash some time in their backstory, and because it was programmed that way, he hadn't regenerated. It was two years ago now, but they all still missed him._

_Their mother's eyes misted over, but she nodded and said, in a small voice, "So it's only a nickname surname? You'll keep your first name?"_

_Minty nodded enthusiastically._

"_What have you got in mind?"_

"_Zaki! Doesn't it sound good? Minty Zaki! I saw something that said Miyazaki on the side of our box when we went to that game opposite us."_

"_Well darling, if that's what you want. But Batterbutter will be your official surname!"_

"_You got it! Thanks mum!" Exclaimed Minty as she ran up to hug her mother._

"Torvald! We have to go up! You still daydreaming in there?"

Minty was shaking her arm violently. Torvald pulled it away abruptly. "Yeah yeah, I'm fine, let's go." She muttered.

They ran up to the podium, where Mrs Éclair was waiting for them, smiling. "Ah, you two must be the Batterbutters, sisters with Miss Wipplesnit, and cousins of Mr Malarkey, am I correct?" They both nodded vigorously, and Minty added "Please ma'am, could you call me Minty Zaki?" The headmistress smiled. "Of course. Your, nickname surname I suppose?" "Yes ma'am." "As you wish. I'm afraid you three sisters will not be in the same house, but allow me to tell you about our system here; you will be at this school for two years, I understand some of you are twelve and some thirteen, but you will still be in the same year, or group as we call it here. The group is separated in to four houses, and those houses will be the ones you have your racing based lessons with, like racing history, racing practice, and kart building. You will have your other lessons, like maths, science, and gym with the rest of the year, in mixed groups judging by your abilities in those lessons. Is that clear?"

"Very clear ma'am." Replied Torvald politely with a smile.

"Good. Now, Minty, you are in the hard-boiled house, or H house. You will get a house badge," she said, passing these things to Minty as she read on a check list in front of her, "A house neck tie for when we go on school trips - during normal school days you can wear your own clothes with your badge - and a map of the school. Oh, and you are the head of your house, I will explain what that entails shortly, to the whole group. Now, if you would kindly go and sit over in the green section please…" Minty hugged her sister quickly, then walked off.

Torvald saw panic in her eyes, and she understood; Sticky, Minty and she have never been separated for more than a few days since the day Sticky was born. They relied on each other, and Torvald and Minty looked out for Sticky, as she was the youngest by a year. This school was certainly shaking things up…

"Torvald, you will be in the caramelised house, or C house," the Head's clear voice cut through her thoughts like a dagger. Torvald shook herself out of her trance. She had to get that daydreaming under control. "And you will also be head of house." She **really **had to get it under control now. "Here's your necessary equipment, would you go and sit in the yellow area please…"

The golden racer wandered over, subconsciously reaching up to fix her listing hair bow, a nervous habit. Spilt apart from her sisters, she felt alone, like this tide of people would rush her away into the current of the river.

She thought back to what happens every morning at her house. Having bickered half the night with Minty whilst Sticky groaned at them to shut up, she'd wake up with a pillow thrown at her face by her loving green-clad sister, and if she didn't get up fast enough, Minty would jump on top of her. She'd curse herself for choosing the bed next to Minty, then Sticky's pesky little alarm would go off, the one she had to hide so it wouldn't be thrown out of the window every morning, with its annoyingly happy tune (Torvald was never a morning person, frustrating when you share a room with two early birds). Sticky would wake up, carefully avoid a pillow, then wait until Torvald and Minty started arguing. When the object they were arguing about got thrown out the window, Sticky would tell them both to chill out, then shout "Race ya to breakfast!" and they'd all be off like three bow topped bullets.

How was she going to wake up without being violently attacked by a slightly crazy pillow armed sister?

**Don't panic! This is not an one-shot! Follow for more! Or review, that's good too!**

**This is Sticky (aka Miss Wipplesnit) signing out for the night! Goodbye!**


	2. The sorting of the students

Chapter 2

**Thanks to AlecReyes20 for reviewing! Here's the second chapter for everyone who's reading!**

Torvald sat on one of the chairs, and waited patiently for someone to come join her in the caramelised house.

Nougetsia went to the blue section, and someone called Twizzler, who was the boy who looked a lot like her cousin, followed after her. Then, she saw a smallish girl, the one with slightly glowing orange eyes, walk towards her section. Torvald smiled from ear to ear, and stood up, sticking out her hand, as the girl approached.

"Hello, I'm Torvald Batterbutter." She said with a big grin. "Jellysha Butterfudge." The girl replied with a slight Australian accent, smiling, shaking Torvald's hand much more energetically then Torvald expected from such a small girl.

She had waist length blond hair, with pink highlights in her fringe. She was wearing an orange and green striped top that showed her stomach, and a matching skirt. She had red leggings, a red jacket and white boots. And to top it all off, she had a hair bow on, just like Torvald's, except smaller and pink. Her skin was pale-ish, and her eyes, as aforementioned, were orange, and they almost seemed to glow – sort of ruining the cute innocent little girl look.

"So Jellysha, what's your theme? Mine's caramels and butterscotch. And can I call you Lysha?"

She laughed. "Bit of a weird choice for a nickname, but ok. And I'm based on jelly. All jellies. Even jelly beans. And I'm from Pearth Drop."

I smiled. "Cool. And as for the nicknames, I always coming up with weird ones, but don't worry, I'm not one of those people who changes it every ten seconds."

Suddenly, Torvald noticed how not many racers had passed while they'd been talking. Then she realised that one girl had run in late. The girl was now running over to their area, as the Head continued calling names.

Panting, she grinned at us. "Hello! I'm Summer Candyrock, I'm from New Citriland, and I'm based around rock candy. Pleased to make your acquaintance!" she said, holding out a hand which Torvald gladly shook.

She had blond hair in a high ponytail, but the entire ponytail was greenish-blond, like chlorine green. She was wearing a blue spaghetti strap top with a green sun on it, ending just above her navel, and a yellow summer skirt. Her leggings were green with blue bubbles on, and she was wearing green sneakers. Her eyes were a light sky blue, and her skin quite tanned with a pinkish blush, but her nose was very pink, as if it was sunburnt.

"Torvald Batterbutter." Said our golden girl with a smile.

"Jellysha Butterfudge." Said Lysha, jumping around in her chair. "But please call me Lysha."

They sat and talked for a little while, but Torvald kept an eye on the other racers that went to separate houses. A brown haired boy had become the first member of the Gummy house, and a girl with a Coca-Cola bottle top hat had joined Nougetsia in the Bubble house. The boy she'd seen with the rainbow hair had become an H house member, and started babbling in some foreign language to poor Minty, who looked very confused, until a girl who was friends with the frozen sisters came over to translate. A new boy joined the G house boy, and the one from earlier must have known him because they started a conversation, followed by a play fight, straight away.

A nervous, but proud (bordering on haughty) girl came over to the yellow section. She cleared her throat, and, in a voice with a slight tremble, said "Hello … my … name is Crumbelina Di Caramello." In fractured English. "And I am … from Cremence." She uttered, pausing after nearly every word.

She had deep brown hair pulled into two neat buns on either side of her head, with a light blond spiral in the middle of each bun. Upon her head, there was a hat with a heart on the front, and an iced rim. Her eyes were a golden brown colour, and a terracotta complexion. She was wearing a golden racing jacket, and a golden skirt, with a white shirt with brown lines going across it. Her leggings were darkish brown, with dark chocolate lines, like her shirt. Finally, she had little dark chocolate boots, with white heart buttons.

Torvald smiled kindly and got up, holding her hand out, but Crumbelina kissed her on the cheek instead. "Um … Is kissing people normal where you come from as a form of greeting?" said the flabbergasted butterscotch girl slowly. Crumbelina nodded. "Ah, well, in America, we shake hands." Said Torvald, demonstrating. Summer and Lysha watched the whole scene like a tennis game, their eyes going backwards and forwards between the two racers.

"Um, you can let go of my hand now…" Said Torvald awkwardly after the Italian racer had shook it for a whole minute. Immediately, Crumbelina dropped her hand. "Hey, can I call you Crumbs? Crumbelina is a bit of a mouthful." Crumbs shook her head sadly. "Crumbelina is not a … type … of food. It's a name. You can't … have a … mouthful of it. But you … can call me … Crumbs." "No, it's just an expression … never mind." Tried Torvald in vain.

As the other two introduced themselves, Torvald looked around at the other chairs, but only one had been filled, and that was the seat next to the boy who looked like Swizzle. The boy sitting in it was dressed in blue, green, orange, yellow and red colours, so she guessed he was based on smarties, skittles, or M&amp;Ms. Summer, noticing her confusion at the little amount of new racers, whispered "IT problem. You know, with the computers?"

Suddenly a boy walked over. "Hello everybody, I'm Rancis." Crumbs suddenly got excited. "Rancis … Fluggerbutter?" She asked, jumping up. Rancis looked at her in confusion; "Uh, yes, Fluggerbutter. How did you know?" She grinned from ear to ear. "I'm Crumbelina Di Caramello!" Rancis' jaw dropped. "Really?! No way!" Torvald cut in; "Excuse me … do you two know each other?" Rancis smiled, and said, "Well, we've never met, but we were pen pals as a school project, back in my primary school in Bonboningham, and we kept writing to each other after that, so… Oh dear!" He exclaimed, clapping a hand to his mouth with a mortified expression.

"What? Where?" said Torvald, looking around the room quickly.

"I forgot to ask your name? Where are my manners?!"

Torvald sighed. "Rancis, that's not an emergency. You were talking to someone. But I'm Torvald." She said, shaking his hand.

He smiled sheepishly. "I'm - wait, I've already told you…"

As he introduced himself to the others, Torvald glanced at him properly. He had curly blond hair, and baby blue eyes, with a face like a cherub's face, rounded and soft. He was wearing a chocolate brown racing blazer with gold piping, and trousers the same colour. He also had shiny brown boots, with chocolate artistically splattered on them as a lining. His shirt was orange, with two yellow stripes. His skin was quite fair, except for his freckles and orangey blush. _He's quite cute, _thought Torvald. Suddenly she remembered back to her first crush…

_Torvald flipped a coin, and it landed on heads. She smiled deviously. _

"_Ok Sticky, dare!" _

_It was during the summer holidays, and the girls' cousin Sakura had come over for the week. Swizzle was round, and they were playing truth or dare. _

"_I dare you to …" Torvald put her hands to her chin, pretending to twirl an imaginary goatee. "Eat a whole packet of marshmallows!"_

_Sticky blanched. Torvald had her in an impossible situation. She couldn't stomach marshmallows, but if she didn't do a dare she'd have to do a truth, and Torvy would force her to admit she has a crush on Swizzle. "Get the marshmallows." She muttered._

_5 minutes later_

_Sticky came back from the bathroom, wiping her mouth. "I'll get you for that, Torvald." She said, fire in her eyes. She flipped the coin. It landed on tails. "Truth Torvald … how 'bout you tell us all who you have a crush on? Or I'll make you tell mum it was you who ate the cookies that 'disappeared' from the oven." Torvald blushed, and whispered something. "What was that?" Said Sticky, holding a hand to her ear. "Gloyd Orangeboar…" murmured Torvald. Everyone grinned. "Oh Torvy, I didn't know that you were into the pumpkin variety!" Teased Swizzle. "Yeah, the extra-large sugar coated hat kind!" Said Minty, in between snorts of laughter. Sticky showed Sakura a school picture of the children, and she started snickering as well. "That is a big hat," She said whilst giggling, "It would cover his eyes if it wasn't held up by his ears!"_

"_SHUT UP!" Torvald screamed, then ran out of the room._

Torvald smiled. Her crush on Gloyd seemed childish now, a babyish fantasy of the idea of an all-powerful emotion that goes by the name of a four-lettered word.

Then she sighed ruefully. _More daydreaming! _She scolded herself, standing up and stretching. She looked around and took in the scene. Her housemates were watching her with concerned expressions, and the hall had filled up a tiny bit. The berry twins were now sitting in their places, and she was disappointed to see that Jubileena was in the G house. Apart from that, everything was normal. Then the yellow flash knocked her over.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Exclaimed the golden haired girl who helped her up. "I was skipping with my eyes closed!"

Torvald brushed herself off, and asked "It's okay, but why with your eyes closed?"

The other girl blinked, then answered. "I don't know … 'cause it's more fun?"

Torvald sighed. And here was the ditz of their house. She had golden blond hair piled into a bun on her head, with a bee hairclip stuck in it, and straight bangs, with loose strands on either side, in front of her ears. She was wearing an orange cardigan over a white silk dress with a yellow band around the waist and on the hem. Her leggings were patterned to look like honey comb, and she was wearing yellow sneakers. Her eyes were baby blue, like Rancis', but full of innocent confusion, and her skin was fair, also like Rancis', but with a pinker glow in her cheeks. In fact, she could practically be Rancis' sister.

"I'm Miela Honeybee." She said smiling cheerfully, sticking out a hand.

"Torvald Batterbutter." Replied Torvald, with a grin. Sure, she may be a bit of an idiot, but she seemed nice.

Everyone introduced themselves, then talked among each other as they waited for another racer to appear. Torvald dropped the pencil she was playing with, and as she stood up to pick it up, she was tackled by a pink streak. _Not again! _She groaned inwardly.

"Oh, so sorry! I was skipping with my eyes closed! Because, well you know,-" started the streak.

"It's just more fun!" Finished Miela happily.

"Exactly! Hello everyone! I'm Candice Lowes, but you can call me Candlehead! Everyone else does!" Said the girl, addressing the whole group whilst pulling Torvald to her feet with such ferocity that she nearly toppled over the other way. Torvald blinked, looking at the new girl, and rubbed her eyes. She originally thought the bright dancing light above Candlehead's head was an aftermath of looking at the lights on the ceiling as she fell, but now she realised there was actually a glowing orange light pinpointed above the racer's head. As her vision cleared, she realised it was a flame, on a candle, on a hat. _Oh, I remember Candlehead! _She thought, before she re-introduced herself, because Candlehead, being the ditz she was, would have forgotten.

"Torvald Batterbutter, remember me?" She stated, holding out her hand, which the other girl took, smiling cheerfully and kindly. "Oh! I remember you! You're Sticky's sister! The one who tried to strangle Taffyta in nursery for calling her a recolour!" All the others backed away from Torvald.

"I'm sorry about that." Said Candlehead, suddenly embarrassed. "But … Candles, that wasn't your fault!" Said Torvald, confused. Candlehead looked at her, eyes deep and forlorn. "But Taffy's my best friend. I should have stopped her teasing Sticky." "Don't worry," replied Torvald, "We made a truce, remember?"

_Taffyta approached Torvald, who was sitting outside the head's office, cautiously. Torvald glared at her. "What do you want?" She spat at the strawberry girl. _

"_I-I-I want to propose a truce." Stammered Taffyta._

_Torvald frowned, baffled. "A truce?" She repeated. "Yeah, a truce. Candlehead made me think about how I would feel if someone was being mean to my little sister, even though I don't have one, and I made me realise that what you did was really brave, because the teacher was right there, and that I'd been really mean. So, I thought - seeing as we probably can't just forget and be friends, considering the type of people we are - we could make a truce? I will never bully you or your sisters again, and … well, maybe you could never try to kill me again unless I break my side of the deal?" She said, looking at anything except Torvald's face, which was full of genuine surprise._

"_Okay!" She grinned, "As long as you include all of the recolours in that. Citri and Noggy don't want to be bullied either." Taffyta nodded. Torvald pulled out her book, and ripped out a page. Taffyta gasped. "Yellow Minty – I mean, Torvald, that's a library book!" Torvald shrugged. "I'm already in trouble, so I don't care. Besides, who's going to read a 'history of butterscotch' except me?" She then bent over her paper and started scribbling furiously, glancing from time to time at the head's door. "There we go!" She said, flourishing the paper. "Now you sign it!" _

_Taffyta took the paper, which had 'Taffyta Muttonfudge and her friends have promised to not bully any of the recolours every again, and Torvald Batterbutter has declared she will not try to kill Taffyta again. If either side of this truce is broken, the other side is not legitimate any more. Signed, Torvald' scrawled on it in messy handwriting. _

_Taffyta signed it carefully, then tried to give it back to Torvald, but the golden girl said "No, you need to get all of your friends to sign it. Then I'll get the other recolours to sign it. Got it?" Taffyta nodded and started to walk away. "Oh, and Taffyta?" She turned. Torvald had stood up. "Maybe we can be friends. One day." _

Torvald had gotten away with just two months of detention, as Taffyta told the teacher how she'd bullied her. Torvald suddenly came back to reality to find Candlehead staring at her, worried.

Candlehead had mint green hair tied into loose pigtails, with her candle hat on top, which, now Torvald looked more closely, was actually the top of a cupcake, and her candle was being held up by frosting. She had a pink racing jacket, (in fact, now Torvald thought about it, most people had racing jackets here), a pink cupcake wrapper skirt, and brown leggings with pink spots. Her boots were black, with a pink thread, and under her jacket she had a light and dark brown striped t-shirt. She had fair, rosy skin and vividly green eyes. She looked rather happy and carefree. _She's nice… _thought Torvald. _A bit ditzy though…_

"Torvald? I brought cupcakes!" That simple phrase was enough to spin Torvald back into the real world. "Really?" She asked, starting to grin.

Candlehead nodded. "I didn't know what flavour everyone would like, so I made about fifty. I ate some on the way here though…" She said, opening up the box, which had nine beautiful cupcakes in it and a mountain of discarded wrappers and crumbs. "Hey! Where'd they all go?" Exclaimed Candlehead, searching around and under the box, as if the cupcakes might have grown legs and wandered off. Everyone burst out laughing. They ate the cupcakes whilst chat among themselves about everything under the sun.

Torvald watched as Swizzle went over to B house, and started a conversation with the boy sitting next to him. It was the boy who looked exactly like him, but, seeing them closer together made her realise their differences. The other guy was taller, but also a bit leaner and thinner then Swizzle. She realised that although she always thought Swizzle was quite tall, it turns out that most boys here are about the same height as him. But then again, she'd only ever met about five boys her age.

A young girl walked over to their section nervously. Torvald was thankful that she didn't skip over with her eyes closed as well, because otherwise C house would have a ditz overload. Nothing against Candles and Miela, but less is more!

She smiled, and said in a pretty, clear, fast voice, "Hello, I'm Julie, Julie Mallow, from Bonboningham, my theme's marshmallows and candyfloss, my best friend's Fiona Starburst, and I have a brother called Charles, I'm twelve years old, my parents work in a cinema they own together, and I have a sister called Mary, I dislike cinnamon, I like my earmuffs, and I was very excited about coming to racing school, and I-"

"Whoa, slow down Julie!" Exclaimed Torvald.

Julie blushed. "Sorry! I have this habit of talking too much and too quickly and-" She clamped her hands to her mouth.

"Julie, it's alright to talk, but give us a chance to introduce ourselves!" Said Torvald gently, placing her hand on Julie's arm. "I'm Torvald Batterbutter."

"Miela Honeybee!" Smiled Miela.

"Candlehead! Or … Candice Lowes." Grinned Candlehead.

"Jellysha Butterfudge!" Said Lysha, still jumping around in her chair like she would never get tired of it.

"Summer Candyrock!" Said Summer, with a grin.

"Crumbelina Di Caramello." Said Crumbs carefully, not stumbling once, but with a very, very long handshake.

"Rancis Fluggerbutter, I'm also from Bonboningham." Said Rancis with a charming smile.

"Oh, I know you! You're the one whose dad owns that big clothes store!" Said Julie, eyes wide.

"Yep, that's me…" Said Rancis, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, like he was embarrassed by it. "But, can we just, um, forget about it?"

Julie nodded. "I understand. I was saying that for years in primary school after everyone was saying 'You're the sister of Mary Mallow, aren't you? Your sister's so pretty!' Or 'Oh, wasn't your brother the one who flooded the school that one time? And dropped the bucket of feathers over Mrs Wrightlyfloss? And ate the desk in religious studies?' it's so annoying!" She said, completely seriously. Everyone was quiet for a second of two, then they burst out laughing. Even Julie joined in, chuckling softly.

She had dark green hair, pulled into a ponytail that curled round her shoulder. Her leggings were the same colour, and she had a tartan skirt and a black fleece with a red zip and cuffs. She was wearing black liquorice boots, with a pinkish red candyfloss piping around the top. She was holding a pink notebook, and had a pinkish red pair of earmuffs on her head, which was a bit strange, as they were inside.

She ate the cupcake Candlehead gave her, and they all watched the other kids going up. A familiar girl dressed in hot pink had sat in Minty's house that now had six people in, and started up a conversation with the girl with the green hair in a bun who looked a bit like Sakura, who'd also just joined. Candlehead pointed at her and told Torvald "That's Taffyta, my best friend. We've known each other since nursery." Torvald sighed. "I know Candles. We were just talking about that." Honey looked a bit sad, she was probably hoping Candlehead would be her best friend.

Gloyd had also joined that house, and Torvald was very glad of that. She and Gloyd had gone out with each other for about two months last year, and – well, let's just say it didn't end well, and there is a lot of tension between the two of them now. In fact, Torvald pitied Minty.

The girl who'd been translating for Minty earlier, Noggy and Beezle's friend with the rainbow afro, was now in Jubee's house, and Minty was back to just nodding and smiling if the boy with the multi-coloured hair talked to her.

Then a grinning brown haired boy ran over. "Hello everyone! I'm Harry Silverfoil!" He declared, holding out his hand to Torvald. Lysha groaned and face-palmed. "Of course, you have to be in the same house as me Tin-brain. How did you even get into racing school?" Harry frowned, and retorted "Well, I could say the same about you Glow-eyes, but I'm far more civil." Lysha scoffed.

Harry turned back to Torvald. "Excuse me for her rudeness, we knew each other in primary school, and fair to say, we weren't the best of friends." Torvald smiled sympathetically. "So I guess you're from Pearth Drop too?" She said as he slumped into the chair next to Rancis. He nodded with a half-smile in reply. "Yeah, and I'm really tired because of the jet-lag. I'm not going to like the transition between holidays and school time!"

He had chocolate brown hair and eyes, with tanned skin and an easy - albeit slightly mischievous - grin. His jacket was brown and silver horizontally striped racing jacket, with a white T-shirt underneath and silver jeans. His shoes were brown and silver and he had a crumpled flat silver foil hat on his head. From the colour scheme and the hat, Torvald would guess his them was Hershey's kisses.

They watched as the last few people went to their forms. A little nervous looking girl with blond hair in two little buns went to B house, and two girls went to H house, one had striking silvery-white hair in two pigtails and the other had a red pixie cut with a fringe that covered her right eye. Torvald was sure she'd seen one of them around Mainland Sugar Rush before, and Julie waved happily at the cherry red haired one, so Torvald presumed she was from Bonboningham.

A boy dressed in white kung-fu style clothes went to H house after them, and another boy went to G-house, and Miela squealed. "I know him! He's from Cape Cake like me! He went to my primary school!" Torvald rolled her eyes at the fact Miela was so excited about someone who she didn't even know the name of going to a different house, and then continued watching the racers-to-be stream in.

The princess of Sugar Rush was at this school! The whole hall went quiet as her name was called out, and you could tell she was uncomfortable. The headmistress bowed to her, and, like a domino effect, all the students followed suite. She turned around, and said in an uncertain voice, "Rise? And keep talking and being normal and stuff?"

Everyone was quick to obey, and she walked over to B house where she was bombarded with introductions. When they'd finally calmed down, another girl with a brown and red outfit arrived, and they started again. Adorabeezle skipped off happily to G house, after waiting patiently for Sakura. _Those two seem to be developing a good friendship! _Thought Torvald, who was happy Sakura had found a friend here, as Sakura had been very worried about no one liking her.

Finally, there was only Sticky, looking extremely worried and nervous. Torvald gave her a thumbs-up, and she could see Minty nodding and making a shooing gesture with her hands, and Sakura gave her a reassuring smile. Even Swizzle was smiling comfortingly. She flashed a small smile to all of us, then marched up to the podium bravely. After a minute, she then ran off to B house, where she hugged Nougetsia happily and smiled whilst blushing as Swizzle grinned at her and told her she did very well. Poor Sticky is very, very, **very** timid, except around her friends and family, where she feels free to shout and scream all she wants, unfortunately.

Candlehead turned to Torvald. "That girl looks just like you? Is she your recolour?" Torvald face-palmed. "Candlehead, we were talking about this earlier! Sticky and I are both recolours of Minty, and you should know her because she's one of your best friends!" Candlehead squinted at Sticky. "Is that Sticky? I can't see properly. My mum says I need glasses, but I just decided on squeezing my eyes shut." _What an absolute idiot… _thought Torvald.

Then, the headmistress started to speak, and a hush spread over everyone.

"Well students, these are your houses! I hope you like them, because you're stuck with them for the next two years!"

Lysha and Harry glared daggers at each other.

"Heads of houses, you will come over here for me to tell you your duties, and then you will all take your bags to your dormitories."

Torvald got up and walked over to the podium, painfully aware of everyone watching her. Minty was there too, and the boy Miela had pointed out to her … _what was his name? Bob? Ben? Billie? Billie! That was it! Then there was boy that looked like Swizzle, his name was … Twizzler! That's it! _Torvald felt proud of herself for remembering all the heads of houses names.

Then she realised Mrs Éclair was talking, and tuned in quickly.

"You will lead you houses to the common rooms, there are signs to help you find them. Once you enter your common room, you'll find dinner there, but this is only a one-time event, as usually you will come down to the cafeteria to eat." She explained. She then explained everything they'd have to do as heads of houses, and then said "You will also find in your common rooms two doors, which lead to the girls' and boys' dormitories. In there you will find a bed for each of you and a door to get to your bathroom. You may go."

They all ran back to their groups, and Torvald was surprised to see how quickly it had turned dark. _Time flows by like a coursing river, each precious silver drop a memory…_

She led her house out of the hall, down the corridor with the sign that stated 'Houses this way'. The corridors had lockers on each side, with a high ceiling and a wide space, as well as the usual school stuff, like trophy shelves and achievement boards. It was a rather short time until they reached the common rooms.

Torvald thought about the overall lay out of the school, considering what she'd seen outside and inside. She guessed that it was made up of three main buildings, and then the school grounds. The middle building would be the main hall, where students would pass through every day to get to their lessons. On the left of the hall, there's the building that houses the dormitories and the cafeteria. Then on the right, there's the building that houses all the classrooms and the science labs and the sports hall. Finally, in the grounds there's an outdoor seating area (because you can make sandwiches at breakfast and then take them around with you), a court for several different games, the forest area, and a track for running and racing – but not at the same time.

They walked on, as their common room was at the very end. Torvald was flanked on either side by her housemates; Jellysha was on her right and Harry on her left, with the others forming a line behind the two. The two next to Torvald were constantly elbowing each other, or shoving.

They opened the door to their common room, and filed in. They all looked around curiously for a moment, wandering around the room.

There were several marshmallow armchairs and sofas, and some sherbet tables. There were a few computers, and even a small fridge. The walls were painted a cheery yellow, and the carpet was a creamy colour. The two doors were made out of dark chocolate, as were the bookshelves that lined one corner of the room. The windows were tall and arched, like the rest of the windows in the school, and the lights were all a nice gentle colour, not like a harsh white or a dark orange. The shutters were down, but you could see a peek of the sunset through the gaps.

They ate the sandwiches that had been left for them, the dragged their heavy suitcases through to the dormitories, with a half-hearted goodnight to the others.

The girls' dormitory was a long room, the carpet and walls the same colours as the common room. It was separated into nine sections by golden curtains, and each section had a caramel bed with white sheets, a caramel beside table with a golden lamp on it, and a caramel chest of drawers with a mirror hanging above it. The curtains were currently pulled back, and each of the girls ran to the section they wanted, claiming their territory by flinging their suitcases on the beds.

Torvald took the bed at the far end of the room, nearest to the bathroom door. The bathroom had a row of sinks against one wall, and toilet cubicles against the other. Along the back wall was a row of shower cubicles. All three had numbers on them, from one to nine. The floor was black tiles, with golden lines in-between, and the walls and ceiling were gold. The girls all chose a number, and laid out their toiletries on the shelves above the sink.

They all walked back into the dormitory, and pulled the curtains separating themselves from each other. Torvald changed into her pyjamas quickly, then jumped into bed and dozed off quickly, dreams of tomorrow wandering around her head.

**Long, isn't it? **

**This will probably be the longest chapter in the whole story, but it takes a while to introduce everyone! Hope you're enjoying, reading and reviewing!**

**P.S: If you want to see more of a certain character (full OC list in my profile) than PM me, or review with name of the character! I will accept all requests, though they may not be in the next chapter.**

**This is Sticky (aka Miss Wipplesnit) signing out for the night! Goodbye!**


	3. First day woes

Chapter 3

**Hope you're all enjoying this! And thank you to rainbow girl for suggesting Vanellope, I still want to hear some more suggestions from the rest of you!**

The next day, Torvald woke up to an empty room. She was confused, until she realised it was ten to nine. She pulled on her clothes and ran downstairs as quickly as she could, entering the cafeteria just as the bell went.

The cafeteria was a big white room, with sparkling white counters against one side of the wall (in the mornings equipped with a breakfast buffet), and ten tables with about eight chairs each occupying the rest of the room. The tiles on the floor were black , and the school banner hung above the doors at the back that lead outside, the words "_We don't want to be the best. We are the best." _lording over all the students.

Torvald ran over to the nearest counter, grabbed a cereal bar, than ran back to the doors where the rest of the kids were flooding to. She waved at her sisters as she passed them, and because she wasn't looking where she was going, ran into someone in front.

"Hey!" Cried the stranger, as Torvald fell on top of them. "Watch where you're going!"

The boy Torvald had knocked over was wearing a blue baseball cap with the M&amp;Ms logo, had light chocolate brown hair and grey-blue eyes, and was currently sporting a scowl on his tanned features. His jeans were a patchy blue and his racing jacket the same colour, but his T-shirt was very colourful, with all the colours of the M&amp;Ms on it (when you got up close you realise it's actually a picture of loads of M&amp;Ms).

"Sorry, my fault, sorry…" Torvald apologised repeatedly as she helped up the boy.

"Don't worry, no harm done!" He said, waving off her concerns. "The name's Fireball, Mandy Fireball. And my theme's M&amp;Ms, in case you're wondering."

Torvald smiled. "Torvald Batterbutter, caramels and butterscotch – oh no!" She suddenly looked panicked. "What?!" Cried Mandy. "We're late! For our first class of our first day!" Replied Torvald hurriedly, as she marched out the doors.

She ran outside, straight towards the gym. When she got there, she ran up to Minty, who was not thrilled. "You're late! And where's your sport's stuff?" She hissed. Torvald gulped. She'd left her new sports' kit in her dorm, and their new teacher didn't seem like a real sugar dumpling!

After getting a tongue-lashing from Mrs. Sugarlump, she had to borrow some of her friends stuff, resulting in quite a mis-matched appearance. They ran several laps of the track, and then Torvald had to get in to trouble and ended up running another three laps as punishment!

After sport they had English, which poor Torvald was never very good at. She was stressed out from the incident earlier, and messed up her reading test, then her pen broke and she spent the rest of the lesson writing in pencil, which she was then told was against school rules.

At break she had no chance to relax, as she had to go to her dorm and take all her books down to her locker. When she got to the dorm, she was duped into helping both Jellysha and Crumbelina carry their stuff as well. And of course, she dropped all her books.

By the time they got to their third class, racing theory, she was exhausted. She couldn't remember a time she'd been this tired, except when she had a terrible sleepover with Jubee…

"_Torvald! My baby! What's happened to her?"_

_Torvald felt woozy. She could hear her mother shouting at the nurse, and the squeak of the wheels of the ambulance bed, but she couldn't see anything through the bleariness of her tears. She felt a lot of pain in her foot, and whimpered as they turned a sharp corner and it whacked the side of the bed. What had happened to her? And where was Jubee?_

_The last thing Torvald could remember was her cherry-topped friend daring her to swing from the ceiling light. They had decided to stay up all night, and had gone on a sugar high – which was rather difficult when your diet consists mainly of sugar. Anyway, this had resulted in several dares, including jumping off the balcony and climbing onto the roof. But after Torvald had got on the light, something had made a snapping sound, and down she went – then she couldn't remember much except for a stabbing pain in her foot. _

"_Torvie? Can you hear me? Every thing's going to be fine honey, just relax. I'll see you again as soon as I can dearie…"_

"Torvald! Wake up!"

Torvald opened her eyes groggily to find Harry, Julie and Rancis hovering over her, worried expressions on their faces. "Mum's coming!" She said deliriously, before passing out again.

When she awoke for the second time, they seemed far more worried than before. She pulled herself to a sitting position, and put a hand to her head, which was throbbing severely. "Whoa Torvald, relax, you just walked into a pole…" Said Julie, smashing an icepack into the golden girl's forehead.

"Wha… What happened?" Asked Torvald.

"Well, you were walking with us, and then you got like, lost in though and walked straight into a support pole for the stands!" Explained Rancis. Harry helped Torvald up gently, as the two British racers ran off to the teacher, to tell her Torvald had woken up. "You sure you're alright chickie?" He said. Torvald grinned. "I will be if you don't call me chickie again."

"Hey, it's a nice thing!"

Racing theory was okay, but lunch was terrible. Torvald split all her food, was late for tennis club, and hit herself with the racket, resulting in an unsightly bruise on her left arm. Afternoon lessons were just as bad, the science teacher hated her on sight and Summer spilt juice over the kart plans she made in kart theory.

When they finally got back to the dorm, Torvald collapsed in her bed, too tired to do anything. She lay there for a few minutes, until she felt the bed sink slightly under the weight of someone sitting next to her.

"Torvald? You okay?" Asked Jubileena, her voice filled with concern. Torvald rolled over, happy to see a familiar face. She sat up next to Jubee, and proceeded to say:

"How did you get in?"

"Miela let me in, she's quite nice." Smiled the cherry girl. "Now, what's wrong?"  
Without hesitating, Torvald poured out her heart to her best friend. She told her about the incidents of the day, and how she felt that the time was always running away from her, and her troubles with daydreams…

At that point, Jubileena grinned. "Remember when your mum asked me to get you to snap out of it?"

_HONK!_

_Torvald jumped into the air, petrified. She was met with Jubileena's pouting face. "No more daydreaming!"_

"_Honestly Jubee, do you have to use that thing? It's terrifying!" Said our agitated butterscotch girl, before they both realised something important – it was the middle of the lesson._

_Ten minutes later, they were sitting in the naughty corner together. "This is your fault!" Hissed Torvald. "Oh no it's not! If you hadn't been daydreaming…" Jubileena ranted on for a while, before she realised Torvald wasn't listening. She smirked as she produced an air horn from her pocket._

"_I'm already in trouble…"_

They laughed at this memory, and then chatted until dinner time. Before they left for the cafeteria, Jubee said "By the way Torvie, don't worry about today. The first day was hard for everyone. Believe me, you do not want to know what happened to me today…"

They ran off to the cafeteria, and ate dinner with all their old friends, just like in primary school. The boys all grouped on one table together, Taffyta and her entourage went for the best table but were beaten there by the more athletic ones, and the rest all went off in their little friend groups.

Torvald, Minty, Sticky and Sakura all sat at the table nearest to the counters, with the berry twins and the frozen sisters of course. Torvald liked this sense of mixing old with new. It made her feel at home, but in a new place.

The next day, she was eating breakfast with Summer, Lysha and Julie, having actually woken up on time. Torvald was lost in thought, and she was brought abruptly back to reality when she felt a poke in her side.

"Ow! Who was that?" She huffed angrily. But the glare melted off her face when she realised it was Vanellope, princess of all of Sugar Rush.

"Oh, your highness! I am so sorry for speaking out of turn like that!" Torvald's mother had told her how to address the royal racer properly before she left, and it was coming in handy now!

"Jeez, why would you apologise for me poking you? Just relax Batterbutter!" Said Vanellope as she slid into the seat next to the baffled butterscotch girl. "How ya doin'?" She grinned at the other three girls, all of whom were speechless, eyes wide.

After three long seconds passed in an awkward silence, Vanellope sighed. "You know, you can talk…"

The C house girls gave a start, and all began to talk at once. Eventually they figured out they could form a conversation, and were soon chatting with their ruler as if she was an old friend.

"… but you guys are sooo lucky, you've only got two boys in your house, and one of them's Rancis…" Swooned Vanellope as she gazed over Julie's shoulder at the boys' table. The other girls smirked at each other, and then started singing;

"Vanellope and Rancis, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" They carried on and on while Vanellope shrieked at them to stop.

Later that day, Torvald was sprawled on one of the sofas in her common rooms, maths book lying next to her. "Hey Crumbs! Heads up!" Sailed Miela's voice as a baseball sailed over Torvald's head, only to go crashing out of the window. Crumbelina stood on the other side of the room, arms outstretched to receive the ball.

"MIELA!" Cried C house in unison.

"Miela!" Came a small voice from outside the window. Everyone ran to the broken frame to see who'd been hit.

"I am not happy with you…" Said Vanellope drowsily, wagging her finger at the honey girl as she spun in a full circle and fell over.

"Oh, chip." Said poor Miela as all the racers turned to look at her.

"Food! Yay! For me?" Cried Vanellope happily as Torvald entered the infirmary, chocolate box in hand. "Yeah, they're from Miela, but she's too scared to come in – thinks she's going to be executed…" Said our golden girl as she rolled her eyes.

Torvald looked around the infirmary as Vanellope opened her chocolates. It had a deep red carpet, walls with painted murals of plants, animals and landmarks around Sugar Rush. The beds were separated with snowy white curtains, and equipped with pristine sheets to match. There was a medicine cabinet at the far end, and a window at the other end.

Torvald thought back to the first time (that she could remember) she'd been in an infirmary.

"_I'm really sorry!"_

_Torvald ran after the school nurse and Citrusella, apologising repeatedly. Citrusella was mumbling something, but it couldn't be heard. _

_Five minutes later, the nurse had finally left the room. Citrusella had a big blue plaster on her forehead, and Torvald was sitting next to her, still apologising. Suddenly, Citri cut her off. "Torvald!" She said quite sharply. "I know you're sorry. But we don't have much time."_

_Torvald was confused. "Much time to do what?" _

"_Escape of course!" Said the injured girl as if it was obvious. "Do you know where the nurse has gone? She's gone to get a health potion, and I hate them, they taste terrible! So I'm escaping. You with me?"_

_You with me?_

You with me?

"You still with me Torvald?" Vanellope's voice broke Torvald out of her trance. "Oh my, sorry Vanellope-"

"Please, call me Vani." Said Vanellope. "Vanellope's too formal for my tastes."

Torvald grinned. "Ok … Vani."

**Well, what do you think? Hope you like it! So, read, review, suggest, and follow! And a good favourite never hurt anyone…**

**This is Sticky (aka Miss Wipplesnit) signing out for the night! Goodbye!**


	4. The new routine

Chapter 4

**PLEASE READ:**

**It'll only take a second of your time! I want to mention two things. So, here they are:**

**Firstly, here's how this story's gonna work. The first term, as you can see, is going to be seen through Torvald's POV. The next term is going to be a separate story, and I want you guys to pick the narrator. It can be one of my OCs, or one of the real racers. If you PM me your votes or review them, I'll tell you who won at the end of this story. **

**Secondly, I want you to know, some of the ships in here are actually ones I don't usually ship together. So if you don't like them, remember that this is secondary school, I need to add a little drama, so there will be plenty of make-ups and break-ups. P.S: If there's a certain ship you want to see, don't hesitate to tell me!**

**Well, I better shut up. Happy reading!**

Within a month, Torvald had gotten into a regular schedule of what she'd do each day.

In the morning, because she was head of house, she'd have to go and wake everyone up, or their house would have points taken off them. She'd wake up herself, her alarm ringing quietly, then she'd walk all the way along the room, waking everyone up. Crumbs would already be up, tying her hair in to buns and dying the centre with blond hair dye. On the first day, she'd explained to Torvald how it was wash-out dye, so she would wash it out in the shower every night then she would dye it again in the morning.

Torvald would move on, to wake up Candlehead. Candlehead was always lying face down in her bed, and she wouldn't wake up for ages. Eventually, Torvald came up with a technique; she would whisper "Hey Candles, I'm gonna light your hat!" And Candlehead would jump out of bed, clutching her hat, as she hated when other people lit her candle.

Torvald would go over to Miela, and shake her by the shoulders until she woke up. And, every morning, Miela would look at Torvald, confused, and say "Who are you? Where am I?" And before Torvald had the chance to answer, a sudden clarity would come into her eyes, and she'd exclaim "Oh wait, I remember now! Good morning mum!"

Julie was always up, but Torvald had to literally drag her out of bed, then wrench her book from her hands before she started to actually get ready. Jellysha, however, was usually asleep, and with her eyes closed she looked so sweet Torvald didn't want to wake her up at all. When she did wake up though, she was immediately bright-eyed and bushy-tailed.

Summer was more like Torvald, **not** a morning person. She'd pull her blanket over her head when Torvald opened the curtains to let the daylight through, throw the nearest thing she could find at anyone who tried to get her out of bed, and she just talked in groans and incomprehensible noises until breakfast.

Finally, Torvald would slip out into the common room and do her battering ram impression on the boys door until one of them, rubbing the sleep from their bleary eyes, came to tell her they were up. Torvald sort of pitied the boys, as it must be lonely having a room big enough for nine people with only two people in it. But then again, she supposed they could have two beds, or extra storage room.

Torvald would have a shower, and then get changed, pulling on her light brown leggings and her cream-coloured t-shirt. She'd try to do a flip like Minty, but she was still failing formidably every time. As she smoothed out her yellow candy wrapper skirt with the orange lining and put her matching hair bow on her head, she hummed a little, or sang quietly, but never as well as Sticky, who had music constantly flowing through one ear and out the other one. Torvald would shrug on her light brown racing jacket, then do the one thing Minty and Sticky could never beat her at – running. She'd sprint out of the dormitory, race down the stairs, and rush into the cafeteria, out of breath. There, she would sit down with her family, the frozen sisters and the berry twins. Occasionally, Swizzle would join them, but mostly he would sit with the boys on the boy table.

After breakfast, they'd go to their lessons, and then at break and lunch they would walk, talk, play, or study with their friends, or they'd go to clubs and activities.

Sticky joined the school choir, Nougetsia joined but stopped when she realised you weren't allowed to talk unless you were singing. She then decided to join the debate club, and became known as the most terrifying person to challenge vocally in the school. You would not believe how quickly that girl can talk…

Adorabeezle and Sakura started going to winter sports, and they would take the bus to the mountains every Tuesday and Friday lunchtime, then they'd always arrive back late for their afternoon lessons. Citrusella did the racing skills club, and everyone was surprised because only the most promising racers can get into that.

Minty and Torvald did every sport club they could get into, so tennis and gymnastics on Monday, fitness in the gym on Tuesday, swimming and badminton on Wednesday, football and basketball Thursday. However, Minty wouldn't dance, so Torvald joined ballet, modern dances, and tap dance clubs with Jubileena.

Their lessons were usually ok, but some Torvald got really bored with. On her super boring list were English, Geography, Racing history, Science, and Art. Her favourite one was by far Racing, where they went zooming round the track in the trainee karts.

Bored stiff in her science class, Torvald reflected on her last few weeks. She'd discovered that she could wake up without a pillow being thrown at her and found it far more pleasant. She'd grown accustom to her new life, but the best part was meeting the new people. She was constantly discovering things about them. She remembered back to a few days ago, when she and Candlehead had a heart-to-heart…

"_-so that's why I think Mulan was better than Pocahontas, Candles – uh, Candles?" _

_Candlehead was gazing adoringly over Torvald shoulder. Torvald turned, curious, and saw she was watching Gloyd and Swizzle playing one of their stupid games. As Torvald watched, Gloyd tripped over his own feet, hit himself on the head with the stick he was carrying, and got up to run after his hat, which had rolled away. Meanwhile, Swizzle laughed his head off, clutching his sides. _

_Torvald rolled her eyes, distinctly unimpressed, but Candlehead sighed softly. Torvald turned, and Candles blushed a deep red._

"_Candles, do you like – one of the two boys over there?"_

_Candlehead shook her feverishly, eyes wide, which pretty much proved that she did. _

"_Please tell me it isn't Swizzle!" Groaned Torvald._

_Candlehead hesitated for a while, and Torvald could tell she was trying to find a cover-up excuse. "No, it's Gloyd." She said, defeated._

"_Oh no, that's even worse! Candlehead, you can do better than that pumpkin-hatted fool!"_

_Candlehead sighed, and looked out at the fields. "I know, but I can't help it. I only wish he would realise…"_

_Torvald sighed. There was no way to help Candles. She looked out at the fields and saw-_

"TORVALD BATTERBUTTER!"

Torvald 'woke up' with a start, to find her red-faced science teacher, Mr Cherry-bomb, yelling at her with a fury she had never seen before. She blanched, and replied shakily;

"Y-yes Mr Cherry-bomb?"

"I asked you," he said through gritted teeth, seething, a vein in his forehead close to popping, "What the chemical equation for sodium chloride was, **five** minutes ago!"

"Uh, chlorine soda?" She answered, petrified, unable to remember a single thing.

His face contorted into a very, very angry expression. "NO!" He screamed.

A girl on the other side of the class raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Milkyway?"

"The answer is NaCl." Answered the girl, in a clear, pretty voice.

Torvald scowled. Ricelle Milkyway, the know-it-all of their group. She was one of the really rich kids, and the really pretty ones. Also, she knows everything. Crumbelina, who went to primary school with her, said she's been like that since they were three.

For some reason, she and Torvald had a mutual hatred for each other. Maybe it was because Torvald accidently got her in the face with a dodgeball on their first day, bashing her pretty little nose in. Anyway, Ricelle constantly beat Torvald in anything she could, which was everything save sports, dance, and music.

"Torvald!" Whispered Minty, who was sitting next to her.

"Yeah?"

"Want me to get Ricelle in the head with a basketball later?"

Torvald ginned. "The idea is tempting, but no thanks."

After science, they all filed out for lunch. It was Friday, so ballet was after school, and this was one of their family lunches, when she spent her lunch with Sticky, Minty, Swizzle, and Sakura. They grabbed an outdoor table and sat down. The grounds of the school were beautiful, lush green sugar grass and a forest of tall candy cane trees in which they played games like capture the flag and extreme hide and seek.

"So are you guys scared of the results?" Asked Sakura, as they all started their sandwiches. "I think I've failed all the exams…"

Everyone sighed and rolled their eyes. Sakura was always worrying about her results, even though she was one of the cleverest in the school.

Minty looked at her, and raised her eyebrows. "Listen, Saki, you of all people shouldn't be worried about the results, even if you're stupid enough to think you should," 'Saki' gasped in mock offence. "Because you've probably got the highest score this school has ever seen. Now, onto more important things; what are we doing for Halloween?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, as Sticky started jumping around in her seat. "Oh, I know! The school lets us go into the village to go trick-or-treating, then when we come back there's a party in the gym!"

"Sounds good Stick," said Swizzle, causing Sticky to blush immensely, much to the amusement of the other girls, "So what's everyone going as? I bag vampire!"  
"I'll be a zombie!" Said Torvald happily. Sticky grinned; "Well Torvald, I think you'll be brilliant at it, after all, you're a zombie every morning!"

Everyone laughed at Torvald's scowl. "Anyhow," said Sticky giggling, "I'm going as a goblin."

"I will be Frankenstein's monster." Said Minty in a slow, dull, monotone voice. "Well, you sure sound like him!" Smirked Swizzle.

"And you Saki? What will you be?" Asked Torvald. "Euh…erm…hmm… I know! A walking, talking pumpkin!" She said triumphantly.

Torvald sighed impatiently. "Sakura, going as Gloyd does not count as a Halloween costume!" The table rang with laughter.

**Sorry, they're getting shorter all the time… I'll try to make the next one longer!**

**Well, hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to cast your votes!**

**This is Sticky (aka Miss Wipplesnit) signing out for the night! Goodbye!**


	5. Saturday date night

Chapter 5

**PLEASE CAST YOUR VOTES, I WILL NOT UPDATE TILL YOU DO! I mean it! So just type a name, it's easy!**

Torvald sighed, bored to death in geography. For some reason she did not understand, she was put in the top set, but unfortunately they had the most boring teacher in the entire school – Ms Peapod. She droned on and on, her voice like a vacuum cleaner, about something to do with the structure of a lake. Even when Torvald sat at the very back of the room she could still hear her, and it was deeply annoying.

Instead of listening, Torvald daydreamed. Usually this was her time to sort out her head, and try to resolve some facts. Like why Harry was always at the door when she came to wake them up, and why he'd just smile foolishly at her instead of teasing her like the other girls. Or why Crumbelina has a jar of peanut butter cups that no one is allowed to touch without getting their heads bitten off, and a bunch of letters no one was allowed to see hidden under her pillow.

But this time someone just wouldn't let her daydream. And that happened to be the boy sitting next to her.

"Psst! Torvald! What did she just say?" Whispered Rancis as he scribbled notes in his book. Torvald rolled her eyes. "Don't know, don't care." She replied, with about as much enthusiasm as a sloth.

Rancis laughed, making the rest of the class look at them. Torvald blushed, because Sakura was giving her a knowing smirk. She stuck her tongue out at the Japanese racer, who smirked once more and turned around.

A few days later, they were in Geography again, but they had a new seating plan. Trust Ms Peapod to mix everything up just as people were becoming comfortable with their seats.

Torvald was sat next to a girl with two buns in her blond hair, up high on her head, one with a green elastic band and the other with a brown one. She had a purple racing jacket with white accents and a blue top underneath. He skirt was striped horizontally with blue and purple, and her trainers were green and brown, whilst her leggings were brown. It was rather mismatched, but crazily, it worked. Her eyes were a clear bright shade of blue, like a sunny sky, and her skin was rosy.

Her name was Sarasweet Smarties, and she was very nice, but very quiet as well. Torvald glanced across the room to see Rancis sitting with Ricelle, and she felt very angry, but she didn't know why. She then realised that the anger was jealousy, and she felt her cheeks heat up as she blushed.

She was so lost in thought she didn't realise Sara was elbowing her. The smarties themed girl handed her a scrap of paper with a smile, and said "From Rancis" In a quiet voice. Torvald opened the note, noticing her hands were shaking. She cursed herself silently.

The note read:

Can u meet me in the common room at 6?

I have something to tell you

She grinned, shoved the note in her pocket and gave Rancis a thumbs-up.

Later that evening, she rushed up the stairs in a hurry. Typical, she was always late!

Rancis was sitting in one of the armchairs, wringing his hands nervously. When Torvald came in, he leapt out of his seat.

"Torvald, you came!" he grinned.

She smirked. "Did you think I wouldn't?"

Rancis' eyes grew wide. "NO, no, no! Of course not! I just-" he shouted, waving his arms around in front of him.

Torvald grinned. "Relax Rancis." She said, even though she was far from relaxed. "So, what did you want to tell me?"

Rancis bit his lip nervously. "Well, uh, I was wondering … Well, I really like you Torvald," Torvald could feel the rush of heat coming to her face, but she suppressed it, "So, I was wondering if you wanted to go … somewhere with me at the weekend?" He finished, eyes glued to the floor.

Torvald smiled blissfully. "Sure Rancis! That sounds great!"

He looked up with a smile, eyes shining. "Really? Ok! So, where do you want to go?"

Torvald shrugged. "I've not really seen much of this town, how about we just have a look around and go wherever we think looks good?"

Rancis nodded, and they spent the rest of the evening talking, until Julie came up to tell them they'd missed dinner.

Torvald rummaged through her drawers in a frenzy, panicking like crazy. She had been completely calm about today until Sticky had asked her what she was going to wear, and now the seed of doubt has been planted it grows and grows and grows. Torvald remembered back to when she'd first had trouble finding what to wear…

_She searched through the closets, eyes watering. Her mother came into the room, shaking with silent sobs as she said "Torvald dearie, what's wrong?"_

_Torvald slammed the closet door angrily, screaming "Why are all my clothes yellow? I HATE yellow!" Before throwing herself face down on the bed, crying noisily into the pillow. Without uttering a word, Mentha sat down next to her daughter and wrapped her arms round her, a hug which our butterscotch girl returned gladly._

"_I'm sure Bennie's got some black stuff you can borrow Torvy, go find him and asked him." Said the saddened mother with a quiver in her voice. Torvald squeezed her tightly, then ran off to find her cousin._

Torvald eyes pricked at the memory. She pulled herself together, mentally slapping herself. _What would Dad think, crying on my first proper date?_

Just then Summer burst into the room with all the bravado that made her the centre of attention, and hollered "TOOOORVALD! Your sis is waiting outside for you!" Torvald cringed at the loud noise, but then smiled. "Thanks Sums!" She said as she ran through the corridor and into the hall way.

Sticky was waiting for her holding a dress. She was about to speak when he felt the dress being lifted from her arms. Torvald stroked it gently, looking at it with a wondrous air. "My bridesmaid dress… the one I wore when Yuki and mum got married…" (Yuki was Sticky's dad).

"Where did you find this? I'm sure I didn't pack it…" Said Torvald, still staring at the dress. Sticky rolled her eyes. "You really think I'd let you leave without the one dress you own? Yeah right. I packed it."

"Thanks Stick." Torvald grinned, running back into the common room as Sticky yelled "You know I hate that nickname!"

She slipped into the dress, smiling at her reflection. The dress had a single strap that went round her neck, a silk bodice, and a ruffled skirt which ended just above her knees. The whole thing was a light cream which complemented Torvald's darker skin tone.

She decided that it looked a bit too formal, but being Torvald, she could fix that.

She pulled on a dark brown cardigan, and the same brown-coloured high-tops, plus a matching bow. There! Much better!

She went out into the common room at twelve, after having been forced into a makeover by her friends. Rancis was waiting for her there, and he looked great! He had an orange casual shirt underneath his racing blazer, and was fixing his hair in a compact mirror when he saw Torvald's reflection in it.

He turned around and smiled at her gently and sweetly. Torvald felt butterflies in her stomach. No one had ever smiled at her like that before. She smiled back as she said "You look great Rancis."

He tossed his hair. "Yes, I do, don't I…" he said in an obviously fake posh tone. "You do as well." He said in his normal voice, an orangey blush slowly creeping into his cheeks.

They linked arms and walked out of the common room, leaving Harry and Crumbelina there.

"This sucks." They said in unison.

On the way out they didn't meet many people, as everyone had gone to town for Saturday. The only people they did meet were Swizzle and Gloyd, the former who simply nodded at them, the latter who stared, incredulous.

"Have I missed something? Since when is Rancis dating Torvald? Torvald, of all people!" Gloyd questioned Swizzle once the couple had passed. He had forgotten that Torvald was Swizzle's cousin, and that statement earned him a well-deserved punch in the nose.

Torvald and Rancis continued towards town, just laughing and talking like the friends they were, when suddenly Rancis stopped dead. Torvald walked on a few steps, then realised Rancis had stopped, and walked back. "Rancis? Is there something wrong?" She asked, curious. "Fudge." Said Rancis, and Torvald was surprised to hear him speak such profanity.

"Marsie Chocobutter." He said, irritation obviously present in his voice. Torvald caught on, and when she looked over her shoulder saw no other than Marsie Chocobutter, and his best friend Flake Crunchitop. Thy were the two mean boys at their school, and Torvald thought of them as nothing more than mere idiots as she regarded them with contempt.

"Come on, let's go the other way…" Said Rancis, already turned around. Torvald grabbed his arm. "The other way takes twenty minutes! You're not telling me you're scared of Marsie are you?" She exclaimed.

Rancis bit his lip. He was in an impossible situation. A; have his date think he was a coward, or B; have to be subject to Marsie Stupid Chocobutter's taunting.

But Torvald wasn't giving him a choice. She kept walking and he trailed behind her uncertainly.

"Well, looks like pretty brit over here finally got himself a girlfriend, Flake!" Said Marsie with a sneer. "Wonder how long he' been courting her?" He said in a snobby British accent.

Rancis muttered something like "whatever", but Torvald stopped abruptly and turned around, scowl on her face. She marched up to Marsie angrily.

"Oh no! Looks like the tommy's girlfriend is going to shout at us! Or slap us! Quick, run aw- OW!" Our butterscotch girl punched him in the nose successfully.

Torvald rubbed her fist. _Jeez, I didn't think anyone had that hard a skull…_

"So, _Marsie_, you were saying? Oh, and his name's not 'the tommy', it's Rancis, and my name's Torvald." She said with contempt.

"Oh, so you're the one that annoyingly cheerful red girl's always on about," Said Marsie, earning him a slap in the face, "I honestly thought you sounded ok 'til you started seeing him." He finished, jerking his thumb at Rancis.

Torvald smiled sweetly and kicked him in the shin. Then she skipped over to Rancis and linked her arm through his. "So, let's go, shall we?"

He grinned. "We shall."

They went to a nice little café, and then walked into the centre. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, the trees were swaying gently in the late summer breeze, their leaves slowly turning russet, and the town centre was full of happy people – whether they were strolling along lazily or laughing and talking together, they made a great atmosphere for the new couple.

But the best part of the centre wasn't the atmosphere. It was the fact that a fairground had set up in the centre for a while. There was absolutely everything there, from jugglers to fire breathers, merry-go-rounds to bumper cars, candyfloss stands to ice cream vans.

Torvald looked around in awe, amazed by everything she saw. "Wow…" She said, impressed, "I've never been to anything like this before…"

Rancis grinned. "Well, I will be your host then! Let's see, what to do first… Let's go in the bumper cars!"

They ran over to the fenced off platform and paid excitedly. The guy at the entrance looked very bored, resting his head on his fist with his eyes half-closed, slurping a smoothie. The two kids snuck up on him slowly, and then jumped up with a "Hello mister!"

The unwary ticket man jumped in surprise, and growled at the two sniggering kids. "What do you brats want?" He snarled. "Well, that's no way to treat your customers…." Said Rancis with a charming smile.

"And we'd like two tickets for this ride, obviously." Said Torvald with an eyeroll.

The grumpy ticket man muttered angrily under his breath as he handed them their tickets and sorted out their change, but eventually they got on the platform and into the cars. They were talking and spinning the steering wheels, pretending to be real racers, so engrossed in their conversation they didn't realise Marsie and Flake had gotten on the ride – until the two boys sat in the cars next to them.

"So Rancy, how many hits do you think your car can take? I bet mine can take a lot, it's tough like me…" Marsie looked towards Torvald meaningfully on the last phrase.

"I reckon it won't need to take any Chocobutter. And why exactly are you following us? Jealous your date isn't going as well?" Said Rancis with a smirk. Flake glared at him. "We're not on a date, idiot." He said.

Rancis' grin widened. "It speaks! And here was me thinking Chocobutter had made his own Frankenstein's monster!"

Unfortunately, that smug remark was met with a fist swinging towards Rancis' face. Luckily, he managed to dodge, but before he could make a comeback Torvald grabbed his arm. "Rancis, don't provoke them…" She said, frown on her face, "I'm not sure if their dinosaur brains can handle the stress of sarcasm." She smiled slyly.

Before either boy could snap back, the mechanical voice began to speak.

_3…_

Flake glared at Rancis. Rancis glared right back.

_2…_

Tension was building. Marsie slowly pushed down on his pedal.

_1…_

The four kids were all staring daggers at each other, foots jammed on their pedals. Everyone was waiting for that fateful word…

_GO!_

Flake and Rancis ran head on into each other's car, and Marsie zoomed towards Torvald. But our butterscotch girl hadn't noticed, as the boy was behind her, and she started going in the same direction he was. But Marsie was quicker, and hit her car from behind.

Propelled by its own momentum, the car skidded forwards. There was nothing but a clear passage in front of her, except the barrier. Torvald lost control of the wheel and shielded her face.

The car smashed into the barrier, and Torvald flew out of the seat onto the ground, head first. She slammed into the floor, and then everything went blurry, and all she could feel was her head, screaming in pain…

_She walked across candyfloss clouds, a lollipop lane spread out in front of her. She couldn't see the end, but she knew what was there. To many people this would be a dream, a privilege. But Torvald knew where she was. This was Lollifalls, the highest point in Sugar Rush – except Diet Cola Mountain. Although now there were no falls, only the cliff remained. _

_She skipped to the end, and the clouds thinned. She saw the sea, in all its sparkling glory. A lovely turquoise blue, it seemed to go on for miles. She saw caves and reefs, big Swedish fish to tiny chocolate shells, sugar sand and mento pebbles. And it was all beautiful, so, so beautiful…_

"TOOOOORRVAALLD!"

She cringed at her sister's loud voice. "What?!" Snapped our butterscotch girl, angry at being dragged out of such a beautiful dream. She then realised she didn't know where she was.

Looking up at the white ceiling, she could make out a pipe, and some scratches. The bed she was in was soft, but the clothes were itchy. However, one thing that was obstructing her view was her sister Minty's head. "She's awake!" Minty yelled to someone behind her. "And I didn't even have to hit her with a pillow!"

Torvald heard footsteps, and then her vision was blocked even more by several people's heads. Let's see now … Sticky was there, worry painted on her face, same with Sakura, and Rancis was there, grinning with relief, but he had a big bruise on the side of his face. Summer and Lysha were there, both looking rather confused, and Swizzle was, but he seemed amused at something.

"What are you laughing at?" Torvald barked at him. He smiled even more, and then said "You just suffered a car crash. In bumper cars. Let's face it Torvie, that's ridiculous!"

A yelp rang out through the infirmary as Torvald punched him.

**CAST THE VOTES! CAST THEM NOW! I NEED TO KNOW WHO TO WRITE ABOUT NEXT!**

**This is Sticky (aka Miss Wipplesnit) signing out for the night! Goodbye!**


	6. Drama over breakfast

Chapter 6

**Thanks to everyone still reading this, even after I've been gone for so long! But don't worry, I'm back, and will finish this story! It'll end at the end of the August half term, then I'll write another one, but in a different POV - Swizzle's, as suggested by A-plus Cassiopeia.**

Torvald was searching through all the lockers in the girls changing room frantically, the noise of her repeatedly shutting and opening the metal doors echoing through the whole room, when Julie came through and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey boss," Everyone in Torvald's house had taken to calling her boss, to Torvald's displeasure. "There's a boy outside who wants you." Torvald sighed, straightened out her skirt, and walked outside.

She was met with a tallish boy with a bomber jacket on, red with white sleeves. He had dark brown hair and deep blue eyes, with rosy skin, and he was wearing dark crimson jeans, and a white T-shirt with an image of a cartoon explosion. His shoes were red trainers.

"Uh, I found your tap-shoes…" He said, awkwardly holding them out towards her. Torvald breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, erm … what's your name?"

"Yorkie. Yorkie Gumball." He replied with an easy grin.

"Hey, how did you find these?" Torvald asked, curious.

"Ah, well, I um, do tap dancing as well, and, well, you left them, so I thought, at least, I assumed, that I should pick them up for you, er… what was your name?" He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Torvald Batterbutter – wait, I know you, you're the boy who has a crush on Miela!"

He looked stricken. "Whaa – No, no, no, I haven't, I mean, I … well I … well maybe!" He shouted, flustered.

Torvald giggled. "Hey, don't worry, I can keep a secret! In fact, I could be very subtle, and maybe just ask her about it, as payment for finding the shoes!" She finished brightly.

"Er, well, I suppose so …" He said, knitting his eyebrows.

"Don't worry! I'll sort it all out!" She said as she skipped away happily, leaving poor Yorkie in a state of utter confusion.

[Line break]

Later that evening, Torvald, Miela, Julie, and Jellysha were all talking together in their dorm. "Hey, I've got an idea!" Exclaimed Lysha. "Let's play truth or dare!"

They all sat down in a circle, and took turns making up hilariously random dares and extremely embarrassing truths. Half an hour later, Julie was balancing five books on her head, wearing a pair of Summer's teddy bear PJs and had blond streaked hair, Jellysha was wearing a toga made from bed sheets, and was crossing her eyes in concentration because she'd been banned from talking, Miela had had to tell Rancis that her only wish was to be with him, then she'd had to kiss Harry, Torvald's hair was sticking up in every direction and she was currently trying to drink a glass of water, upside down. She finished, wiped her mouth, and flipped the coin. She grinned deviously. Here was the moment she'd been waiting for.

"Ok Miela, truth! Now, let me think … do you like Yorkie?"

Miela, who hadn't been fazed by any other dares, now blushed, and said "Nooooooo – uh, where would you get that idea?"

The other girls smiled, and our butterscotch racer wagged her finger at the poor honey girl. "Ah, ah, ah, remember, this is truth or dare, my dear Miela. Not lie or dare."

Miela pouted, doing her best adorably grumpy face. "Well maybe I like him a little bit. But only a **tiny **bit. A smidge." She tried to emphasise how tiny it was using hand gestures, but instead of holding her fingers close together she waved her arms around dramatically, causing all the other girls to giggle uncontrollably.

That night, Torvald was drifting off to dream land when someone started shaking her vigorously. "What is it Miela?" She moaned grumpily. Miela's eyes were big and starry in the moonlight, full of wonder.

"Boss … does Yorkie – you know, like me?" She asked hesitantly. "Yes, now go to bed…" Groaned Torvald as she rolled over. Realising what she said, she quickly back tracked her words. "I mean, maybe, possibly, I don't know, how would I know, why would I know?"

But Miela had already skipped back to her own bed, and Torvald merely sighed and rolled over.

[Line break]

The next morning, Torvald cornered Yorkie on his way to breakfast. "Um Yorkie," She started, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly. "I may have let it slip to Miela that you like her."

"WHAT?"

"Hey, it wasn't entirely my fault, she tricked me!"

"Miela. **Miela **tricked you?"

"You know, that's pretty rude considering she has a crush on you."

"Whatever- wait, you mean she does? Oh, that's brilliant!"

"Um, you're welcome? Anyway, I've got to go eat now, so… yeah bye."

Torvald ran into the cafeteria, whilst Yorkie smiled. This was exactly what he had been hoping- "oof!"

Sakura looked out from under her new pumpkin hat to see who she'd bashed into. "Oh, Yorkie! I'm awfully sorry!" She said, helping him to his feet. At that very moment, Miela skipped round the corner, a grin plastered on her face, and saw Yorkie and Sakura holding hands. Her grin dropped, her big blue eyes pooled with tears, her mouth opened slightly, and hurt was written all over her face. She ran back up to the dorm, flung herself on her bed, and sobbed into her pillow, little salty droplets coursing down her cheeks.

Meanwhile, Yorkie and Sakura brushed themselves off, and went into the cafeteria to eat. Yorkie glanced around, but couldn't see Miela anywhere. He wandered over to the boy's table, distracted and deep in thought.

"Yorkie, sit down! How are you?" Greeted Gloyd warmly as the boy in question slumped into the seat next to him. The pumpkin themed boy was one of his best friends, as he and Yorkie both shared a common love for pranks.

The gumball boy kept staring around the room, and Gloyd grew a concerned expression as he asked hesitantly, "Hey, Yorkie, are you ok man? You seem kind of … agitated."

"Huh? Oh no, I'm fine, I was just wondering … have any of you seen Miela?" Asked Yorkie, only realising when it was too late what he'd said.

Everyone smiled, amused. "Nope, sorry, haven't seen your girlfriend yet, York." Smirked Swizzle, as Yorkie pulled a face at him. "Anyway," continued the boy with the beanie, "have you forgotten what day it is? I'll give you a clue, IT'S HALLOWEEN! I can't wait for tonight, I'm gonna get sooo much candy!"

Twizzler looked at him oddly. "Dude, we live in a world made of candy. This table we're sitting at right now is candy. Why do you want candy, of all things?"

Swizzle sighed. "Honestly, sometimes I think **girls **understand better than you guys… I get to dress up for it! That's the whole point!"

Twizzler sighed. He was probably the most mature of all the boys, which is what the girls would call 'the mental capacity of about a nine year old'. "So, Yorkie, why do you want to see Miela?" He teased.

Yorkie blushed. "Screw you guys…" He muttered. Everyone was smirking and making kissing motions. "Well you never tease Rancis about his girlfriend!" He exclaimed.

"But Rancis is such an easy victim! He poses no challenge!" said Harry with wide eyes, pretending to be oblivious to the fact Rancis was sitting next to him.

"Hey!" Said the Reese's boy, scandalized. Without even bothering to turn round, Harry said "Rancis, there's a spider on your back." Rancis shrieked, and twisted himself around to try and see his back.

"Besides, if we teased Rancis about Torvald, she'd kick our butts!"

Over on the next table, Torvald sighed at boys and their ridiculousness. Harry especially was turning out to be rather annoying. Then she thought of something; why was Yorkie sitting at the boys' table? Shouldn't he be talking to Miela?

"Hey, none of you have seen Miela, have you?" She asked her friends, who all shook their heads.

"Hang on…" Said Sakura, thinking, "I think I saw her running back to your dorm earlier." Torvald frowned. _No, Miela never misses breakfast…_

She had a responsibility for all her house members, and she should probably go check on Miela. Before she could get up though, the bell rang.

She gabbled a hasty goodbye to her friends, then ran over to where Jellysha and Summer were waiting for her. She shared her concerns about Miela with them as they walked through the entrance hall and out the back door.

The track was a miniature model of the one at home in Mainland Sugar rush, even with the empty grandstands. As they approached, they saw two older kids kissing in the stands, but they cleared off quickly.

Torvald smiled as she inhaled deeply. The smell of the cinnamon ground always made her feel alive and active.

They rolled out the 'kid karts', general training karts that all looked the same and drove at about 10 miles per hour. Sooo boring … but they were starting to draft designs for karts in Kart Theory, so hopefully they'd have their own soon.

Suddenly, without warning, a daydream came over Torvald.

_The bow topped girls snuck around the corner of the garage, giggling hysterically. They squeezed in next to each other, and then one dropped down to the floor and put her hands on the pedals._

"_Ready?" She asked, grinning up at her sister._

"_Ready." Said the other girl, gripping the wheel._

_The headlights of the car flooded the garage as the two twins twisted the key. The door was propped open, and the girls both held in their excitement as the lower on began to press down on the pedal. _

_They went flying off down the road, the one in the seat laughing hysterically as she swung the steering wheel into position, the wind cool on her flushed face, and the other one stretching her neck to see the street, whooping at the top of her lungs whilst pushing down on the acceleration. They were both supercharged with adrenaline, the speed of the kart only adding fuel to the fire._

_But it was all over too soon. They crashed into some nearby bushes, having never driven a kart before, and they got their parents the angriest they'd ever seen them. They had their pocket money docked to pay for repairs, and were under house arrest for three months, being walked to school every day and sent to their rooms at seven o'clock sharp every night. But every time the two girls exchanged a conspiratorial grin whilst the adults weren't looking, they knew it had been worth it._

"MOVE IT BATTERBUTTER!" Shouted the coach, his face red with frustration.

Torvald blinked. "What was that sir?"

Torvald could swear she saw smoke coming out of the coach's ears as he screamed "THAT'S IT BATTERBUTTER, YOU GO SRAIGHT BACK TO YOUR DORM, AND STAY THERE FOR THE REST OF THE HOUR! HOW DARE YOU ANSWER BACK AGAIN AFTER I'VE ASKED YOU TO MOVE FIVE TIMES! IF YOU KEEP THIS BEHAVIOUR UP, I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE YOU NEVER GET TO RACE AGAIN! NOW MOVE IT!"

Torvald turned and ran away as fast as her feet could carry her, leaving her panting coach and stunned classmates behind.

She slammed the door to the common room behind her and stalked off to the common room. _That stupid coach, he can't keep me from the track! I'm a born racer!_

However, when she opened the door to the dorm, all of her anger flooded out of her.

"Miela!" She exclaimed, rushing to the girl's side. Luckily, as she turned her over, she could see that her friend was not hurt – but asleep. She sighed, and gave her a few quick, but gentle, slaps.

"Whowhatwherewhenwhy?" Shouted Miela, flying awake. She gazed at our butterscotch girl in confusion, until she remembered the events of this morning. Without warning, she slapped Torvald across the face sharply. As the girl with the bow tried to process what just happened, Miela began screaming at her.

"HOW DARE YOU TORVALD! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD STOOP SO LOW!"

"Ow! What the hell are you on about Miela?"

"I'M TALKING ABOUT THE FACT THAT YOU GOT MY HOPES UP ONLY FOR THEM TO BE SMASHED THE NEXT MORNING!"

Miela was beyond furious now, but Torvald had no idea why.

"What have I done?" She asked, baffled.

Miela dropped onto the bed and sobbed loudly. "You promised Yorkie liked me, but he's already got a girlfriend!" She began sobbing uncontrollably, as Torvald sat down next to her and gingerly put her arms around the disheartened girl.

"But Miela, he told me he liked you. Who's this other girl?"

"Your cousin! Sakura!"

Torvald froze, shocked. _Has Sakura got a boyfriend without telling me, Minty and Sticky? _She felt hurt. Why wouldn't her own cousin tell her something like this? They had always been close before.

Torvald and Miela sat in silence until the bell rang again.

"Miela, do you want to come to class?"

Miela sniffled. "Yeah."

The two girls got up and walked to their next lesson, racing theory.

**Sorry about the ending, I know it's terrible, and I hope there are people out there still reading!**

**This is Sticky (a.k.a Miss Wipplesnit) signing out for the night! Goodbye!**


	7. Yorkie is confused (again)

Chapter 7

**This story has gone on for ages now, but for the people still reading, this is the penultimate chapter! Yay! P.S: if you are still reading, a review would be lovely.**

Yorkie didn't understand. He just didn't. Why was Torvald glaring at him?

He reviewed the times he'd actually interacted with her. Well, they'd only properly met yesterday … then this morning she'd seemed fine with him … what could he have possibly done in the last hour to make her so angry?

Torvald glared at Yorkie. How dare he! Toying with Miela's emotions then revealing he was actually going out with Sakura! What a pig! And Saki herself! Why wouldn't she had told her cousins, nay, her **best** friends about this?

Sakura was working. But she could feel eyes digging into the back of her head. She didn't want to turn around, but she did. And she was very surprised by what she saw. Why would Torvald be looking at her like that?

Miela was sad. She kept glancing at Yorkie and Sakura, sitting next to each other, probably because they were dating. She didn't like it. Plus, every time she looked at them, the teacher would stare at her until she started working again. Not fun.

After Racing Theory, all the kids went their different ways, all feeling a little more uncomfortable. Miela went to the common room, and who should she find there but Candlehead, staring intensely at a … piece of paper?

"Hey Candles." Said the dejected girl, falling onto the seat next to her. Candlehead jumped into the air, and folded her drawing quickly, stuffing it in her pocket. Curiosity got the better of Miela, who jumped at it. "What's this?"

"NO! You can't … take it …" Said Candlehead, struggling with Miela for the paper, who laughed and pulled it out of her hand. She smoothed it out, and held off Candlehead with one hand as she looked at it.

It was a picture taken in front of the finish line on the mainland sugar rush race track, of two people; Candlehead, a cheerful smile on her face, waving towards the camera, and Gloyd, one arm casually thrown around her shoulders, smirking mischievously. In the corner it was scribbled: "Saw you were down in the dumps today Candles. That's not like you! So I thought I'd give you this. Gloyd's favourite photo you know. He's got it framed and everything. Swizz x"

"Wow, Swizzle is more caring then you'd think." Said Miela, smiling at the photo. "Yeah, he's a real sugar plum. Unlike **some** people!" Said Candlehead, grabbing at the photo.

Miela gave it back, then grinned at her friend. "I'm in the same boat as you Candles. Turns out Yorkie has a girlfriend." She sighed.

Candlehead frowned at her. "What? Then why was he wandering around earlier asking everyone if they'd seen you?"

Miela's heart looked up from the bottom of her chest, where it had been weeping. "Wh-what?" She asked nervously. Candlehead furrowed her brow in thought. "He said if I saw you, I should tell you something… uh…"

"What?" shouted Miela earnestly, grabbing her friend's shoulder. "Hmm. Can't remember…" Replied the candle-hatted girl. Miela bit back a scream of frustration. "Come on," she said, pulling the other girl to her feet. "We're going to find him. Now."

Meanwhile, our golden girl's family, minus Sakura for unknown reasons, had gathered on one of the tables outside to help each other with their new costumes. They had been given the afternoon off lessons as it was Halloween, so they decided to use it to look as spooky as possible.

Minty had managed to acquire some greyish green taffy skin paint, which Torvald had the pleasure of flinging at her until she was completely covered. Luckily, it dried quickly and comfortably. She'd also got a very old looking suit that had belonged to their step-dad's dad, and two of the fake nails to go on her neck. Torvald herself had tied her hair back into a little tiny ponytail, a very rare occurrence for her, and got a short orange sundress dress. To make it more of a zombie dress, she'd torn the edges of the skirt and splattered some fake blood near the cuts. She'd also put a lot of fake blood on her arms and legs - the scarlet stains were very effective.

The other cousins and half-siblings hadn't gone quite as wild: Sticky had a bright green top and leggings, complete with a brown tunic and brown boots, and she'd got a long hat to match the colour of her top. The hat came with fake ears, but unfortunately the whole thing was a little too big and kept slipping down her face. Swizzle, who could be rather a perfectionist about some things (you should see his room) kept pushing it back up, Sticky blushing a furious red when he did, to the great amusement of the other girls.

The unicorn pop boy himself had gotten his vampire costume quite a while ago, but now he was customizing it. He had decided to go with a dark blue cloak with dark green lining, and a dark blue suit. He had little fangs on, and his usual beanie had been discarded for the night, his green waves loose around his face. He kept blowing them out the way, but apart from that he looked very happy with it.

"Torvald?" Asked the vampire boy suddenly. "Where's Saki?" Torvald snorted. "Probably off with her boyfriend."

"What?" Cried the other three, all turning to look at her. "Who?" Asked Minty.

"Yorkie." Replied Torvald with a grimace. Swizzle frowned at her. "Nah, that can't be right. York's head over heels for Miela." Torvald shook her head. "That's what we all thought, isn't it? But Miela told me."

Sticky joined the frowners. "But Sakura wouldn't just not tell us!"

Minty raised an eyebrow. "I must say, I'm sceptical. Since when has Miela ever been the best source of information?"

Torvald jumped to her feet. "Don't insult my friends Minty!"

Swizzle tugged at the hem of her skirt, "Sit down Torvie – Minty didn't mean that, did you Mint?"

Minty crossed her arms. "Didn't I? Since when have you defended your friends over your family, Tor?"

"Come on Mintz, Tor wasn't choosing Miela over us, she was just watching out for her friend, like any good person would do. Calm down." Said Sticky in a quiet, pleading voice.

"Well if my family is going to treat my friends like that, maybe I will!" Exclaimed Torvald angrily, fire growing in her eyes. "Oh relax Torvie, she barely said anything about Miela!" Said Swizzle, rolling his eyes.

"Oh so your siding with her now, huh? I see how it is!" Shouted Torvald. Just then, Sakura appeared. "Hey guys! Look, I've finished my costume!" With an exasperated noise, Torvald stormed off.

"What did I do?" Asked Sakura to the rest of the group.

Torvald walked for a while, not sure whereS she was going or why. She was muttering and glaring at the ground – until she felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind. "What's got my golden girl in a mood?" Came a voice next to her ear. She grinned, turning to face her boyfriend. "My fudging family."

Rancis laughed, and then let her go, holding her hand instead. They walked along, Torvald describing in depth her conversation with her family to Rancis.

"So yeah, that's it really." Rancis laughed. "It seemed you got yourself tangled up in a real mess Torvie. But you know," he turned to face her, grabbing her other hand, "I really do think Yorkie likes Miela. You should have seen him at breakfast, he was looking everywhere for her. Have you even asked Yorkie or Sakura?"

Torvald looked away. "No."

Rancis shook his head with amusement. "Come on. We'll go together."

Torvald smiled, and they made there way towards the school.

Then, the daydream struck.

"_Are you sure, Torvald?" _

"_Yeah, it'll be great fun! Come on!"_

"_Ok then…" Said Rancis, looking uncertainly down the long room that was the boys' dorm. Harry had gone to the track with Swizzle and Gloyd, so the boys' dorm was unoccupied. Rancis and Torvald had been enjoying some time together in the common room when he had mentioned this fact, and Torvald had had her 'brilliant' idea._

_So they'd piled most of the beds up against one wall, and moved all the furniture to the side so they had a clear runway. Now, Rancis was starting to doubt the intelligence of this decision._

_But Torvald was persistent. So, he climbed into the bed, and Torvald got ready to push. "Three, two, one, GO!" She shouted. _

"_AHHH!" Rancis screamed, eyes wide as the bed ran into the wall and collapsed._

"_Rancis!" Cried Torvald,crunching over to him. She pulled off a duvet and found him lying still, eyes close. "Rancis!" She shouted again, her concern growing as she shook his shoulders."Wha…what?" Asked Rancis, opening his eyes groggily. Torvakd sobbed with relief and hugged him tightly._

"_Hey, Torvie, I'm okay." Said Rancis, pulling himself to a sitting position, one hand on his head. "No need to turn on the waterworks!"_

"_But I told you to do it! You could have gotten seriously injured and I couldn't ever forgive myself!" She said, buried her face in his jacket. Rancis was quite surprised – here was his usually so tough and tomboyish girlfriend weeping into his chest. But he still wrapped his arms around her without uttering a word and kissed her forehead gently. "I'm __**fine**__ Torvie. I'll always be fine with you here."_

"Tooooooooorvald?" Asked Rancis for the sixth time, waving his hand in front of his girlfriend's blank face. She blinked a few times, and shook her head. "What was that?"

Rancis frowned. "These daydreams of yours are almost like blackouts. Have you ever asked anyone about them? Like, a doctor or something?" Torvald waved away his concern, saying "Oh they're nothing. Let's go find Sakura – or Yorkie."

Surprisingly, they found Yorkie first. He was wandering around, trying to find Miela, when he literally ran into Rancis. "York! There you are!" Cried the peanut butter boy, straightening and grabbing the other boy's shoulders.

"Now tell us: are you going out with Sakura?" He asked. Torvald cracked her knuckles, saying "And believe me, now is not the time to keep it from us."

Yorkie frowned at them. "No! Of course not! I told you, I like Miela! Where on earth would you get that idea?"

Torvald sighed happily and smiled. "That's fine then. But you really should tell Miela, she was in a real state this morning after she saw you two holding hands."

Yorkie's frown deepened. "When was I holding hands with Sakura?"

Torvald shrugged. "I don't know – that's just what Miela told me. I guess we'll see you later then." She said, grinning at him as Rancis slung an arm around her shoulders and they walked off, leaving Yorkie, once again, in a state of confusion. Every conversation he had with Torvald seemed to end like that.

"Well… That would make a brilliant soap opera." Said Rancis with a crooked smile.

"Aw shut up." Smiled his golden girl, leaning into his side.

**Last chapter next time, and I'll get it up as soon as possible! Then, next term, Swizzle's POV of his Christmas term!**

**This is Sticky (a.k.a Miss Wipplesnit) signing out for the night! Goodnight!**


	8. Not a Real Chapter: Important Note

**Hi everyone,**

**I apologize for this not being an actual chapter. I swear, I have never done this before, you don't have to worry about it happening again - I needed to tell everyone reading this this though. **

**I know there will be some of you out there still reading this, and hoping that one day, there will actually be an update or an ending, but I'm afraid I have mixed news for you.**

**I have decided, after a lot of deliberation, to rewrite Sugar Rush Racing School.**

**I was rereading it, and I realised I hadn't spent much time developing the characters, or any of the relationships, or even the plot line. I was younger when I started writing it, trying to write from a point of view that was older than me, so I've decided to redo it, and work on making the characters suit their age more (thirteen to fourteen).**

**The new version probably won't be up until I've finished my two other ongoing stories - The Adventures of Nellie Smith and Here's to Hoping - but I promise I will try my best to actually put on up and get round to it (I am coming up to some big exams next year though, but I'm sure I'll have finished those stories by then).**

**Thanks for understanding,**

**Sticky (a.k.a Miss Wipplesnit)**


End file.
